


掉进爱情海里

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·先祝牛哥25岁生快！（熊dei你明年就26了还是单身狗不考虑一下把天总收了？）·BGM：赵露思《好像掉进爱情海里》·普通的校园日常，万字短篇预警·lof设置了12:07发送，两边红心评论都OK
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Series: 平行世界的他们 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455994
Kudos: 8





	掉进爱情海里

羽生结弦看了看被自己涂满了的草稿纸，满意地把标准过程和结果完完整整誊抄到试卷上的答题栏之后看了一眼手表，离考试结束还有半个小时，实在没什么事情可做，就开始望着窗外蔚蓝天空中悠闲地散着步的云朵和偶尔掠过天际的几只小鸟发呆。

不露声色地瞥了一眼四周的同学，基本都还在和数学题作顽强斗争，埋着头奋笔疾书，每一分每一秒都要充分利用起来。

羽生结弦是学校里的优等生，门门功课都常年盘踞在年级前列，而同学们看到的也只是大学霸把老师布置的一堆作业写完之后就埋在课桌底下用偷渡的游戏机打游戏，别的同学课本写得密密麻麻，羽生结弦的书本上只有寥寥几笔把重点划出来的痕迹而已，因此经常被请上讲台去“分享”自己所谓的学习经验。

羽生结弦挺反感老师时不时拿他当例子数落差生，反正自己也不会把真正的学习方法公之于众，常常随口胡诌几句像模像样地就混过去了。

他不喜欢把任何能够当即完成的事情一拖再拖，这样既麻烦又不符合他的性格，所以交作业时课代表登记的缺交名单上从来没出现过羽生结弦的名字，老师也把他的学习成绩归功于他总是按时保质保量完成作业。

虽然品学兼优是学校里不少女生喜欢他的原因之一，但归根结底，还是因为他长了一张标准的青春偶像剧男主角的脸，一双狐狸丹凤眼在笑起来的时候带着点狡黠，不知勾走了多少女生的魂。即使如此，学校里的一大奇闻便是才貌双全的校草级人物羽生结弦至今仍然名草无主。

不过羽生结弦自己毫无自觉，仍然还是学习打游戏两不误。

考试结束的铃声响了，老师板着脸走进教室，开始收卷。

老师离开教室之后，教室里一片鬼哭狼嚎，全是埋怨老师不按套路出牌的。

而羽生结弦坐在那里巍然不动，整理了一下书包便往教室外走。

考完了就是考完了，木已成舟，没什么可怨天尤人的，他不想在这里多待哪怕一分钟。

羽生结弦塞着耳机，手插在校服口袋里，站在路边等公交，也受到了不少同校女生的注目礼。

作为学校的风云人物，羽生结弦的黑历史也被他那群损友给爆了个一干二净，包括他的体育成绩并不差却偏偏不会骑自行车这件事也被抖出去了——然而这并不影响羽生结弦在学校里的人气，他在所有同学和老师的眼中依然是最完美的那一个。

由于他并不会骑自行车，而他的家离学校有一段距离，羽生结弦便选择坐公交车后再步行回家。

羽生结弦在心里算了一下今天的作业量，打算吃过晚饭写完作业之后去相隔不远的发小织田信成家联机打游戏。按今天的试卷难度来看，羽生结弦不用担心自己会考不好，家里人对已经半大的羽生结弦采取半自由放任制度，不做过分的事情应该不会被教育一通。

公交车晃晃悠悠地停了下来，羽生结弦下车，提着包往家走。

昨天晚上下过一场不大不小的雨，路面上的积水还没有干透，防止运动鞋溅到水，羽生结弦便往已经晒干了的地方走。

他的步速很慢，闲庭信步似地踩着耳机里的音乐节奏走着，路上有三三两两买菜回家做饭的主妇，临近立夏的傍晚，斜阳仍然挂在天空逗留。

一阵自行车的铃声传来，戴着耳机的羽生结弦并没有听见，依然不紧不慢地晃悠着，直到脸上和手臂上传来湿湿凉凉的触感，他用手抹了一下，才看见一个和他年纪相仿的少年骑着自行车飞驰而过，轮胎碾过水洼，溅起的水花沾在了羽生结弦的白衬衣上，连一句话都没有说便扬长而去。

羽生结弦只看到了那名骑车少年的侧脸，剪着齐刘海，脸颊还带着点婴儿肥，五官意外清秀得像个女孩。可羽生结弦却没那个兴致，不满地瞪了一眼少年骑车离开的背影，脚下的步伐加快了。

真没品。

羽生结弦在心里翻了个白眼。

第二天依旧是晴天，但羽生结弦的心情却不怎么晴朗。

他依然惦记着昨天那个把水溅到他脸上还不停下来道歉的骑车少年。

羽生结弦虽然是好学生，但照样有一群铁哥们，能团结在一起收拾学校周边那些经常敲诈女同学的不良少年，因为他除了偶尔会闹点小事情之外各方面都让人挑不出刺，老师也罩着他。

看上去那个溅了自己一身水的人长了一副乖孩子的皮囊，但人不可貌相，鬼知道他是不是设么不良小团体的成员或是头头，改天带人找上门去，让他道个歉就行了。

羽生结弦这么想着，一边把书包往课桌上一扔，拉出椅子坐下来。

刚一坐下，同班的田中——他的一个好兄弟——就把一张改完了的卷子按在他面前：“考得不错，羽生大天才。”

羽生结弦一看这批改的风格就知道了结果，只是草草地把试卷对折以后塞进课桌里：“又是你帮老师改的卷子啊，不怕有人说你偏袒？”

“身正不怕影子斜，都是按标准答案改的。”田中笑道，“奈奈美老师还兼带了宫原和纪平她们班的课，这不是忙不过来吗？”

“我不信。”羽生结弦斜了他一眼。

“也不跟你多说了。”田中瞥了一眼教室门，“你知道吗？据说我们学校来了个转学生，是中国人。”

“哦。”

羽生结弦含糊地应了一声，早自修的铃声响了。

“早自习前我先要说一件事。”

踩着铃声走进来的老师抱着一摞书放在讲台上，耐心地等着教室里的同学慢慢安静下来之后，才对着门外喊道：“新同学，进来吧。”

羽生结弦靠在椅子背上，打量着那个慢慢走进来的新同学。

他的眼睛忽然瞪大了。

乖顺的齐刘海，还带着稚气的娃娃脸，五官看上去有点像女孩。

羽生结弦不得不承认人生充满了惊喜。不，现在明显是惊吓。

他看着那个昨天骑着单车溅了他一身水还连句道歉都没有留给他因而被他认定为品行不端的转学生双手紧紧地抓着外套下摆，表情有些局促不安。

“大家好，我叫……金博洋。”

不知道是因为紧张还是别的缘故，他的日语说得有些磕巴，还带着点口音，不过嗓音倒是带着少年气，不知道过没过变声期，声线还是清清亮亮的。

羽生结弦看到他这副样子就立刻推翻了自己那个“这绝不是个好学生”的flag，相反，他反而觉得这个看上去比自己还小了一点的少年像自己最喜欢的噗桑玩偶一样可爱。

然后便是老师例行公事一般的问话：“谁愿意和金同学做同桌？”

刚刚被刷新了第一印象的羽生结弦还犹豫着要不要举手，就听见身后传来一个声音：“老师，我。”

羽生结弦侧过头看了一眼，发现除了主动站起来的班长之外，身后好几个女同学都一脸花痴地看着明显还懵懵懂懂的金博洋，窃窃私语之中还夹杂了几句毫不掩饰的“他好可爱”。

老师扫了一眼教室之后，拍了拍金博洋的肩膀。

“那你就跟本田同学坐同桌吧。”

金博洋懵懵地点了点头，走下讲台的时候还差点一脚踩空。坐到班长的旁边时，和他一样有着圆圆脸颊的女生转过头，冲着他说了一句“请多指教”，附带一个甜美的笑容。

老师开始评讲试卷，而台下的一些对金博洋第一印象都不错的同学，都在暗暗吐槽老师偏心，当然，这些同学包括羽生结弦在内。

老师接下来讲了些什么羽生结弦完全没听进脑子里，金博洋的那个方向仿佛有什么魔力，他时不时就偷偷地瞄一眼。

虽说班长跟自己也是铁“哥们”，可看着两个人坐邻座，一个说得开心一个听得开心，羽生结弦莫名地有些不爽。

真是奇了怪了。

他决定去问问自己那个发小织田。

午休时间，要好的同学三三两两地聚在一起，分享各自的妈妈今天又制作了什么样美味的便当。

羽生结弦跟织田信成面对面坐在一起，织田拿着饭团咬了一口，慢条斯理地嚼着，看到对面的羽生结弦夹起一个鳗鱼寿司往鼻孔的方向送之后坐不住了，阻止了他的手臂继续往奇怪的方向运行：“嘿，我说你今天怎么魂不守舍的。”

从一打开便当之后就一言不发安静如鸡的羽生结弦忽然开口：“nobu，你有没有在恋爱方面做过什么特别傻的事情？”

“你怎么突然问这个？”织田一头雾水，不知道一向不把谈恋爱这种事情放在眼里的哥们今天是哪根筋搭错了。

“……嗯，就是突然想起来。”

“如果真要说的话也有吧。”织田把一口饭团咽下去之后歪着脑袋认真地想了一下，“在跟Mayu交往之前，我给喜欢的女生递过情书，结果第二天那个女生不知道为什么居然就知道了我是谁，还当众拿出来读了一遍。”

“嗯，挺傻的。”

织田被倒打一耙，正气不打一处来，但在发现当自己认真回答了问题羽生结弦除了损他一句之外没有其他反应之后，他憋住了想要把饭盒往羽生结弦那张倾倒万千少女的俊脸上糊的冲动，心平气和地拿出下一个饭团。

“所以，你干了什么傻事？请求跟你顺路的女生每天骑着自行车载你上学放学然后被拒绝了？”

这句话像是一个锤子，敲醒了自始至终沉浸在自己世界里的羽生结弦。

他风卷残云般把便当盒里的东西消灭干净，动作麻利地收拾了一下，然后拍了拍织田的肩膀，丢下一句“你不愧是我好兄弟”之后就扔下一个目瞪狗呆的织田在原地发愣。

看着羽生结弦以世界飞毛腿的速度离开的织田更加确定今天的哥们脑子真的有根筋搭错了。

另一边。

被织田的金玉良言点通之后羽生结弦仿佛对整个人生都恍然大悟了起来。

他如有神助地冲到了独自一人和并不对胃口的日式便当作斗争的金博洋面前，然后径直坐下。但一对上金博洋的眼睛，羽生结弦原本要说的话忽然被堵在了嗓子眼里。

本来一个上午下来跟同桌的女生聊得很投机，结果一下课人姑娘就抱着便当盒去找自己的小姐妹们了，金博洋不免有些孤独。

他是个笨嘴鸭，本来就不太善于和人交流，何况现在跟着自己那当翻译的爸妈飞来日本后被安排在一所全都是本地人的学校里，

看着周围全是黄皮肤可是压根不认识的人，金博洋感觉孤单，弱小，又无助。

同桌的姑娘本田真凛作为一个观察细致入微的好班长，她瞥见斜前方的羽生结弦时不时投过来的眼神，立刻给金博洋好好八卦了一下羽生结弦在本校的身份地位，以至于金博洋看见这个学校风云人物忽然出现在自己面前直直地盯着自己时，不出意料地愣住了。

两个人大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，羽生结弦先回过神来，然后鬼使神差地说出了一句和他原本的想法大相径庭的台词：

“博……博洋同学，你的自行车真不错。”

这句话把原本就懵了的金博洋砸得更懵了。

而这句话的主人也愣住了。

敢情眼前这位才德兼备的大学霸出现在自己面前就是为了夸自己的自行车很不错？

金博洋开始怀疑自己的耳朵是不是听多了Rap以至于出现了幻听，虽然这辆自行车的确是他爸爸亲自给他挑的高档款，结实耐折腾颜值还高。

“谢……谢谢。”

身体比大脑更快反应，一句磕巴的日语脱口而出。

气氛忽然尴尬。

羽生结弦观察着金博洋脸色并没有那么难看，脑子转了转，忽然想起织田刚才的话。

他扬起嘴角，露出一个招牌的能迷死一片女生的微笑。

“既然如此，那我以后能一直坐在博洋同学的自行车后座上吗？”

这回金博洋是彻底懵球了。

一整个下午，金博洋都被斜前方那个据说是颜值智商都在线也是用一句话就彻底把他搞蒙圈的羽生结弦弄得心神不宁，连老师叫他起来读课文都反应慢半拍，好在同桌的本田真凛给他指了指老师讲到了哪一行，他才磕磕巴巴地读了出来。

等老师经过并且开始讲下一段时，本田真凛眼看自己的同桌直愣愣地盯着羽生结弦的四分之一侧脸发呆，八卦少女的本质便露了出来。

她的嘴角微微上扬：“金，你一直在看羽生君哦。”

羽生结弦的名字仿佛一个魔咒，金博洋立刻回过神来。

“他对你做了什么吗？我说羽生君。”

趁老师转身写板书，本田真凛把写了字的便笺撕下来贴在金博洋课本上。

看懂了的金博洋觉得似乎找到了倾吐的对象，也不管语法通不通，毫不犹豫地在便笺上哗啦哗啦写下一大串，本田真凛扫了一眼，立刻噗地笑了出来。

金博洋：“没什么，他就是过来夸了一句我的自行车不错。”

本田真凛回复：“我看不止这些吧。”

金博洋想了想，还是把羽生结弦那句让他到现在都处于懵圈状态的话原封不动一字未改地写了上去，附带他对羽生结弦智商的深刻怀疑。

——他问我，以后他能不能一直坐在我的自行车后座上。这跟夸我的自行车有什么关系吗？他真的智商没问题？

如果现在不是上课时间，本田真凛觉得自己一定会不顾形象地爆笑出声。

金博洋看着趴在课桌上努力憋笑的同桌，满脸白人问号。

——那个，可能我上午跟你讲关于羽生君的事的时候，忘记跟你说这件事了。羽生君，你看他体育成绩不错，他其实不会骑自行车。

看到这个回答的时候金博洋终于对某羽生同学之前拐弯抹角的言语及行为恍然大悟，但更多的是震惊，连回复的时候都忍不住爆了一句欧美剧情片的台词。

——哦我的上帝，他不会骑自行车？

——怎么样，很神奇吧。

我不觉得神奇，我只是觉得他的脑回路似乎跟常人不太一样。

金博洋已经从原来的懵圈脸转变到震惊脸再转到面无表情。

——不过羽生君一般很少请别人帮忙的，他能跟你提这个要求肯定有他自己的原因，你先答应他，你们熟悉一点了你再问问他也可以。

这一大串日语看得金博洋有点头晕，不过细看下来，本田真凛给出的建议似乎也没问题，至少现在看来没什么问题。

有人给自己出谋划策，年轻不懂事的金博洋很快便做出了决定。

看着金博洋在那张几乎写满了的便笺纸上又挤了一行“谢谢”进去之后，本田真凛便拿过那张纸团巴团巴收了起来。

至少这波助攻还是不错的。

似乎是老师想考验一下新同学的业务能力，好巧不巧，今天的金博洋被安排跟羽生结弦的哥们田中一起当值日生。

本田真凛似乎是知道些什么，一下课就冲到田中座位旁边嘀嘀咕咕了几句，然后带着“了事拂衣去，深藏功与名”的气势拎着书包走了人。而田中也溜得飞快，负责完自己的活儿之后就脚底抹油没影了，偌大的教室里只剩下羽生结弦跟还在费力地写值日报告的金博洋。

早就先发制人把作业全都解决掉的羽生结弦无聊到在教室里来回溜达，金博洋还在埋头奋笔疾书，末了把笔一搁，长长地松了口气。

“写好了？”

“嗯，费老大劲了。”

金博洋说完这句话抬起头才看到羽生结弦一脸疑惑。

“呃，我是说，没问题。我们走吧。”

两个人一路上有一搭没一搭地说着话，直到金博洋开了自行车锁，跨上车，示意羽生结弦坐在后座上。

“那我坐上去了哦？”

话音刚落金博洋就觉得整个人都往下一沉。

他看羽生结弦身板跟自己差不多，都不怎么壮实，估量着对方跟自己差不多重，事实上的确是没重多少，不过原本空空如也的后座上多了个人，金博洋一下子还没适应。

事到如今箭在弦上，不得不发，作为一个纯爷们，金博洋觉得自己不能怂。

“那个，你坐稳了啊。”

男生骑车载着男生还挺少见，何况羽生结弦和金博洋一个是万众瞩目的风云人物一个是刚刚转学来的外国学生，光是相貌就引来了不少女生的目光。

驶出学校大门，右转，是一条林荫大道。

正值春季，林荫道上的樱花树不遗余力地绽放出美丽的花朵，每当微风吹过，几片花瓣随风飘摇而下，轻轻地落在地上，落在花季少女的黑发和肩上。

羽生结弦的脑子里忽然冒出了一些自己的姐姐和妈妈特别爱看的偶像剧的情节。

他伸长手臂，轻轻地环住前座金博洋的腰，不着痕迹地收紧，把脸靠在对方的背上。

金博洋自然也感受到了羽生结弦的动作，对方的脸颊隔着校服贴在自己的背上，不属于自己的体温让他的脸忽然开始发烫。

他一个没稳住，差点松开车把手。

“放心，我坐稳了。”

俨然一幅标准的青春偶像剧场景，只是主角是两个年纪相仿又都相貌不俗的少年。

“……你靠在我背上干嘛？”

骑了一段路，顺便受到诸多注目礼之后的金博洋在一个路口停下，终于憋不住发问了。

“没什么，我就是靠一会儿。”

羽生结弦冲着回过头来的金博洋温和地笑了笑。

“靠在博洋同学身上我更有安全感。”

金博洋闻言赶紧把头转回去看着路，他觉得自己要是再看羽生结弦一眼他的脸就能变成熟透的苹果。

因为不知道要怎么回应羽生结弦揩油一般的行为，一路上金博洋都没再开口。

自行车“吱呀”一下在羽生家门口停下了，羽生结弦轻巧地迈腿、下车，没有丝毫不自在。

“谢谢你，博洋同学。”

已经尴尬了一路的金博洋硬着头皮点了点头，扯出一个不算难看的笑容。

“那，明天上学也麻烦你载着我一起咯。”

尽管羽生结弦跟金博洋才见了两次面就让他以后一直载自己上学放学，但次数多了，金博洋也就选择无视了他坐在后座上时对自己的各种占便宜行为，一来二去，两人的关系倒是变得越来越近，连称呼也变了不少，从原来有些生疏的“博洋（羽生）同学”变成了直接称呼对方的名字。

“要不，我跟老师申请我们俩坐同桌吧。”

某个午休，羽生结弦对金博洋提议。

“我倒是没什么意见，不过老师会同意吗？”金博洋从羽生结弦打开来的饭盒子里顺走了一块猪扒，“这个猪扒味道不错。”

“你喜欢的话，那我让妈妈多做点。”羽生结弦把饭盒往金博洋那边推了推，“没关系，我去跟老师说，老师会同意的。”

“这话我怎么有点不相信呢。”

“我的话你还不相信吗？”

“就凭你刚认识我第一天就能正大光明占我便宜，我就觉得你不太可信。”

“信不信随你，下午我就去跟老师说。反正我们俩坐同桌也没什么坏处，也方便我给你辅导作业啊。”

金博洋还是有些舍不得原来跟自己坐同桌的那个姑娘的，毕竟两人都挺单纯没什么坏心眼，姑娘家也挺关照他，一下子要换同桌，他多少不太情愿。

然而羽生结弦是个行动派，前脚刚说完要跟老师说换同桌，下午放学后老师就帮他调了座位。

好学生就是任性。

金博洋对这波操作表示叹为观止。

即使两国存在文化差异，然而有一点是不变的，那就是运动会。

公认的德智体美劳全能优等生羽生结弦自然是要被推到风口浪尖的，然而跟他一直形影不离的金博洋也成了众矢之的，被强硬地填到了八百米接力的那一栏。

“我跑步其实挺慢的……”

金博洋看着最终名单目瞪口呆不知所措。

“你别谦虚了，我听羽生君说，你在田径社跑得算很快了。”负责报名的体育委员拍拍他的肩膀以示信任。

“他一个篮球社的怎么会知道田径社的事情……”金博洋满脸黑线，心想绝对要把这次羽生结弦坑他的份坑回去，如果可以，最好是翻倍。

然而他也确实报复回去了，只是在他什么都不知道的情况下。

自从他俩一直一起上学放学被人围观之后，几乎全校都知道了羽生结弦的身边有一个长着娃娃脸，笑起来特别可爱性格也很阳光的男生，受欢迎程度不亚于羽生结弦本人。 

运动会的八百米接力，两百米换一人，羽生结弦负责第三棒，金博洋负责最后冲线的第四棒。

那天金博洋似乎是没睡醒，接棒的瞬间还是恍惚的，直到羽生结弦不着痕迹地推了他一把，他终于清醒过来。

力挽狂澜的结果就是他第二个冲了线。

羽生结弦自然是要接受来自众多迷妹的围攻的，纸巾手绢矿泉水一样不少。可羽生结弦这会儿却没空理这些，他只想先跟金博洋来一个胜利的拥抱。

他的脸色在看到处于女生堆中的金博洋时瞬间凝固了。

金博洋手里还握着橘红色的接力棒，原本乖巧的顺毛也有点凌乱，整个人仍然处于剧烈运动后有点晕晕乎乎的状态，围着他的姑娘们纷纷拿了手帕给他擦汗他也没有拒绝，只是傻乎乎地笑着。

目睹此景的羽生结弦阴沉着一张脸，刘海凌乱地搭在满是汗水的额头上，他死死地盯着金博洋的方向，十几秒钟后转身，大步离开人群。

一头扎进操场边的洗手池，羽生结弦赌气似地把水龙头开到最大，水花直直地溅到他的衣摆上，但他没有在意，把手里已经被拧得变形了的矿泉水瓶丢到地上，用双手接了水就往自己脸上胡乱抹了一通。

羽生结弦关了水龙头，双手撑在洗手台上，看着镜子里的自己，试图冷静下来。

可是他却没办法冷静下来。

他不知道从什么时候开始，自己就变得如此在意金博洋的一切。

年轻气盛的羽生结弦权当那是朋友之间铁打的友谊，可是这似乎已经超越了友谊的范畴。别人对金博洋献殷勤，怎么说也轮不到自己生气。

羽生结弦咬了咬牙。

反正这一次金博洋就是让他心情不好了。

他决定，今天不让金博洋载自己回家了。

然而第二天羽生结弦的心情糟糕到了极点。

金博洋没来上学。

同学之间都在传金博洋是生病了还是发生了别的什么事情，也有人过来跟羽生结弦打听金博洋的事，都被羽生结弦一个冷眼打发走了。

直到下午快放学时，金博洋脸上带着淤青，手臂上缠了绷带来了学校拿作业。

本来一直闷头看书的羽生结弦忽然心里一沉。

“你怎么没来上学？”

金博洋看着羽生结弦满脸担心的样子，扯着嘴角笑了笑，这一笑却牵动了嘴边的伤口，疼得他立刻皱起了眉头。

“这么疼的话你就别说话了。”

羽生结弦心疼得不行，赶紧凑过去看。

“也没什么，就是回家的路上被人拦了下来，跟我要钱，我没给他们，打了我几下然后就走了，我估计应该是不良少年，专门拦路敲诈女生的，但是谁知道怎么会拦住我。”

金博洋接下来说的什么羽生结弦没怎么听进去，他原本就很不美好的心情变得更糟了。

羽生结弦觉得自己的脑袋都要炸了，他把手里的笔重重一摔，把书包往肩上一甩，头也不回地往教室外走。

“田中，去找织田，你们俩一起跟我走。”

羽生结弦带着一群兄弟，在学校附近把人拦下了。

的确是一群干不出什么好事的混混，仗着有点功夫就做出敲诈过路女生的败类行为，羽生结弦一向是看不起的。

“呦，这不是羽生大少爷吗。”为首的黄发男生笑得一脸痞气，“不知道您有什么指教？”

“没什么指教，只是想跟你们说清楚一件事情。”

羽生结弦接过身后田中递过来的球棒，露出一个阴恻恻的笑容。

“敢欺负我羽生结弦的人，都是不想活了的。”

没等黄发男生说什么，他直接对身后的兄弟们一声令下。

“动手！”

金博洋有点搞不懂羽生结弦到底闹什么，连着两天都没见他找自己接他上学放学。

第三天早上见到羽生结弦的时候，他的眼角有一道小小的口子，却衬得他五官有点痞里痞气的漂亮。

直到他们俩一起回家的路上，金博洋瞥到那几个曾经欺负过自己的混混见到自己就像耗子见到猫一样灰头土脸地逃走了，他才终于明白了一些。

“你……是不是对那些混混做什么了？”

羽生结弦依然搂着金博洋的腰靠在他身上，看到金博洋转过脸来时，他趁人不注意，按着对方的脖子，在对方的脸上轻轻地亲了一下。

“也没什么，就是交代清楚了一件事情。”

“第一，你是我的人。”

“第二，没有我的允许，谁都不准动你。”

金博洋的脸瞬间爆红，可他居然无法反驳。

“以后再有人给你送礼物的话你可以正当拒绝了。”

羽生结弦扬起头，骄傲得像一只求偶得胜后的天鹅。

“因为有人已经先喜欢你了。”

已经处于懵圈状态很久的金博洋最终决定权当是羽生结弦一时心血来潮才对他告的白，神经大条乐天如他照样每天跟羽生结弦一起来一起去，就连各自回家了也要煲电话粥。

“这周五不是考试吗？考完了我也没事了，社团的活动我退推掉了，要不咱们去新开的那家游乐场看看？我姐姐的一个同学正好在那里打工，她知道游乐场有开业活动。”

金博洋一手拿着笔打着草稿，羽生结弦在电话那头的絮絮叨叨左耳朵进右耳朵出愣是没听进去几句，草稿纸上一堆乱七八糟的数字和函数图像看得他脑仁发疼。

偏偏耳朵边上还有个人像唐僧念经一样不停地叨叨，金博洋没来由地忽然冒了火，把笔一摔：“那你到底想说什么，羽生大学霸？”

“也没什么，就是想这个周末咱俩一起出去玩嘛。”

那头的羽生结弦不知道是神经大条还是故意没听见，直接忽略了金博洋语气中的一丝愠怒，接着刚才的话说了下去。

“那你绕那么多弯子干嘛，不就是一起去游乐场玩吗？你还害羞？”

“……”羽生结弦一时间竟然被堵得说不出话来。

金博洋听到电话那边半天没回应，就知道羽生结弦要么愣神了要么就忙去了，扑哧地笑了笑，语气也转了一个调。

“行吧，出去玩这事儿我再考虑考虑。现在我不打扰你了，我有作业没做完，明天还有考试，考好了才能放心玩。”

“哦？”一听到作业俩字大学霸顿时又来了兴趣，“今天不需要我辅导你吗？连化学式都没背熟的博洋同学？”

不提还好，一提这档子事金博洋就来气。

金博洋自认为脑子不太好使，那天被莫名其妙告白后就一直处于懵懵的状态，上课时走神偷偷地盯着羽生结弦的侧脸发呆，结果被老师叫起来上黑板写化学方程式，都不知道老师讲到哪的金博洋在黑板前举着粉笔愣了半天，最终闹了个大红脸下台。

“先管好你自己吧。”金博洋翻了个白眼“没有你帮忙我今天也能把卷子做出来，明天考试都不用你传答案给我了。拜拜，大学霸。”

他也没管羽生结弦在那边什么表情，直接按下了挂断键，把手机往桌子旁边一搁，随便抓了抓头发，单枪匹马跟数学题决一死战。

可不得不说，金博洋的心思已经被羽生结弦搅乱了。

金博洋说不上来自己对羽生结弦是个什么心情，毕竟他们俩才认识了不到三个月。作为一个外国人，又不善于交际，金博洋认为自己来了这个学校就是孤家寡人一个。

但羽生结弦的出现改变了他原本应该十分单调的生活。除了抽烟喝酒烫头蹦迪这种明显不是他们该干的事儿以外，只要是作为好哥们会做的事基本都做过了。

金博洋没敢把他们俩的关系想得更深一点，毕竟以他对羽生结弦的了解，羽生结弦是个钢铁直男。

所以刚才羽生结弦打电话约他周末去游乐场的时候金博洋没觉得有什么不妥，嘴上说还要考虑考虑，潜台词就是“我已经答应了”。

毕竟是兄弟，管他平时再怎么嘴毒互损，有求必应是没错的。

但是这会儿心满意足地把做完了的作业塞进书包的金博洋没料到自己真的“有求必应”了。

金博洋手里拿着一张花里胡哨的宣传单在羽生结弦跟他叨叨了很久的那家游乐园大门前站了一个钟头，试图给羽生结弦打电话却又打不通的金博洋此时此刻心里全都是被自己的好兄弟放了鸽子之后的不爽。

不知道是羽生结弦真的手机没带身上还是他今天临时有事，金博洋一顿电话轰炸，连个标点符号都没回他。

说实在话，金博洋被羽生结弦在耳朵边叨叨了好多遍之后，对他口中的那个烟火晚会是有些许期待的，毕竟他没来过这里。

金博洋打算自己先在游乐园里晃悠一会儿，等羽生结弦回电话了再约个地点碰头的，正好也能用这个理由狠狠敲他一笔。

可是金博洋从约定的时间一直等到了晚上，也没能等来羽生结弦。

眼看三三两两的人群已经从放烟火的地方走了出来，金博洋抱着手里自己抓来的一个噗桑玩偶和一个蜘蛛侠玩偶，一个人坐在了烟火台前那条小路的长椅上，三番五次忍不住掏出手机想看看有没有未接来电或者未读短信，结果是没有。

金博洋心头忽然一阵没来由的失落。

他晃了晃头试图把那些乱七八糟的想法甩出脑子，但这反而让他继续胡思乱想。

唯一让他在这个陌生的环境里不再孤单的人，在占据了他心里一大片重要的位置之后，又似乎喜新厌旧般弃他而去。

就在金博洋快要被这样消极绝望的想法吞没时，身边忽然有人重重地坐下，伴随着粗重的喘气声。

金博洋把已经埋到两个玩偶里的脸抬了起来看了一眼，却被对方嘴角的淤青和鼻梁上的伤痕吸引了注意力。

“你怎么才来啊？”他忍不住问了一句，语气里带着些许委屈，“活动都结束了。”

羽生结弦把包往长椅上一放，有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“没什么，就是摔了一下。”

“给我看看，哪儿摔了？”金博洋打量了他一眼。

检查完羽生结弦的胳膊和腿，确认没事后，金博洋伸手把对方想要转过去的头扭到自己面前：“奇了怪了，你摔了也不应该摔这么重吧。”

“是摔得重了一点……”

“给我说实话，是不是又找人打架去了。”

羽生结弦想辩解，却被金博洋凌厉的眼神和“你要是不说实话我就把你的头拧下来”的气势吓到了，只能松了口，可他也是个不服输的脾气，说出来的话都带着一股子冲劲：“我是去打架了，可那还不都为了你！”

金博洋愣住了。

“上次那帮人被收拾了之后不服气，想来找我报复，可田中和织田都不在，就我一个人，好在那些人来得不多，我用个球棒跟人打了一会儿就把人打跑了……”

羽生结弦继续吐苦水似地跟他讲了一遍来龙去脉，没有注意到金博洋忽然凝固的表情。

金博洋其实早就回过神来了，只是他在等羽生结弦辩解完。

他回想起上一次自己被不良少年拦路敲诈后，羽生结弦二话不说就带着人找上门去打了一架，忽然有点想笑：“那些人没事儿吧？”

“我说了我没事，有事的是他们。”

“那行，你先把脸凑过来我看看，这么好看一张脸，就这么破相了可不行。”

金博洋说着就要伸手去碰他被打伤了的地方，手指刚刚碰到脸，羽生结弦就一阵龇牙咧嘴地叫唤。

这一叫，金博洋刚平复下来的心情又急了。他手忙脚乱地收回手，却看到了羽生结弦脸上得逞般的笑容。

“我没事儿，一点都不疼，骗你的。”

金博洋被他耍得有点冒火，不过看着羽生结弦那副狼狈样，终于还是忍不住笑了出来。

“行吧，这点小伤就当是英雄的勋章。”他拿过噗桑的玩偶往羽生结弦怀里一塞，“这个是另外的奖励，我今天抓娃娃抓出来的。”

羽生结弦接过来抱在怀里，转而伸手摸上了金博洋的脸。

“可我觉得还不够。”

啥？金博洋懵了。

一个轻轻柔柔的吻落在他的唇角，如蜻蜓点水。

“我想要噗桑的玩偶，可是比起它，我更想要另一个。”

金博洋好一阵子没反应过来，直到他看见羽生结弦的眼睛。

那双眼睛似是有魔力一般，让他一瞬间动了某个念头，也证实了自己心里那个一直不敢去触碰的想法。

于是两个十七八岁的少年，在暖黄的灯光下，望着彼此的眼睛，不约而同地笑了。

他们的眼睛是一片爱情海。

每当凝望着彼此时，他们也就掉进去了。


End file.
